Own Eurovision Song Contest 17
"Sweet love" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 57 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = (in Semi-Final 2) |opening = Kato & Electric Lady Lab "Alive" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 17 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 17 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 17, often referred to as OESC #17, is the up-coming 17th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Copenhagen, Denmark, after Kato and Electric Lady Lab won the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16 with their song "Alive". The three semi-finals took place between 13 March and 16 March 2013 , while the final took place between 22 March and 27 March 2013. Fifty-seven countries decided to participate, with Kyrgyzstan making their debut in the contest, Greenland, Scotland and Switzerland returned in the contest and Azerbaijan, Egypt, Faroe Islands, Israel, Latvia, Lithuania, Slovakia and Uzbekistan have announced their withdrawal from the contest. The contest was won by Liviu Hodor & Mona performing "Sweet love" for Romania. The runner up was Poland and Armenia finished in third place. They were followed by Russia who placed fourth. FYR Macedonia achieved its first top 5 placing, and finished fifth. For the first time in the contest there were thirty countries in the Grand Final. The host country, Denmark failed to make it into the top half of the leader board, receiving 86 points placing 21st place . For the first time in the history of the contest, a song failed to make the top ten in all countries and received null points. Kyrgyzstan received null points in the second semi-final, being also the first country who received zero points on their debut. Participants Fifty-seven countries have confirmed participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 17. with Kyrgyzstan debuting, Greenland, Scotland and Switzerland returning, Azerbaijan, Egypt, Faroe Islands, Israel, Latvia, Lithuania, Slovakia and Uzbekistan withdrawing. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw The host, Denmark was draw to perform number 10 in the Grand Final. The draw to determine which country will participate in which semi-final took place on March 11, 2013. Nineteen countries were draw in the first semi-final, nineteen countries were draw in the second semi-final and eighteen countries were draw in the third semi-final. Denmark will vote in all three semi-finals. Location }} Copenhagen, the capital of Denmark is the host city for the seventeen edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The city its the most populous city, with an urban population of 1,213,822 (as of 1 January 2012) and a metropolitan population of 1,950,522 (as of 1 January 2013). Copenhagen is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand and stretches across part of Amager. A number of bridges and tunnels connect the parts of the city together, and the cityscape is characterised by promenades and waterfronts. Originally a Viking fishing village founded in the 10th century, Copenhagen became the capital of Denmark in the beginning of the 15th century, while being documented as such since the 11th century. During the 17th century, under the reign of Christian IV, it became a significant regional centre. Since the turn of the millennium, Copenhagen has seen a strong urban and cultural development. This is partly due to massive investments in cultural facilities and infrastructure. Since the completion of the transnational Øresund Bridge in 2000, Copenhagen has become increasingly integrated in the Øresund Region. Within this region, Copenhagen and the Swedish city of Malmö are growing into a combined metropolitan area. Copenhagen is a major regional centre of culture housing important, economic sectors such as biotechnology, information technology and shipping. Copenhagen is among the financial centres of Northern Europe with the Copenhagen Stock Exchange and home of many companies such as Maersk, Carlsberg Group and Novo Nordisk. Copenhagen has 89,000 students enrolled in its educational institutions. A diverse infrastructure allows for a blend of bicycles, cars and public transport while the Copenhagen Metro serves the inner city centre, the S-train connects the city centre with the outer boroughs of Copenhagen. The Copenhagen Airport is largest airport in the Nordic countries, serving 23.3 million passengers in 2012 This is the second time that the contest is held in Denmark and the first time in the history of the contest, where the competition is hosted by the same city. Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 01' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) voted in this semi-final. * and were disqualifed for not voting at time. Notes : 1. The country was disqualified for not voting. Semi-Final 02 *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) voted in this semi-final. * has won a wildcard. Semi-Final 03 *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) voted in this semi-final. * has won a wildcard. 'Second Chance Round' *The countries placed 10th in all the semi-finals qualifed for the Second Chance Round. *Every member of OESC group is allowed to vote. 'Final' The thirty finalists are: *the host country - *the top nine countries from the first semi-final. *the top nine countries from the second semi-final. *the top nine countries from the third semi-final. *the top two countries from the Second Chance Round. Returning artists Scoreboards 'First semi-final' 'Second semi-final' 'Third semi-final' 'Grand Final' Category:OESC editions